La Verdad Hiere
by Alex Sakura
Summary: Kagome se encuentra cara a cara con la verdad y debe afrontarla.


Esta historia está dedicada a Tori-chan (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=348178) , quien despertó mi interés por Inu Yasha y a mis dos queridas Bel-chan y An-chan.  
  
La verdad hiere  
  
La vista de Kagome merodeó por el lugar absorbiendo cierta información y dejando otra de lado. Este lugar no le era familiar. Se encontraba nuevamente explorando en la era Sengoku los lugares donde habría ciudades algún día, del otro lado del pozo. Ese día sentía un inexplicable deseo de ir sola, no porque no soportaba a los otros sino porque tenía la seguridad de que algo iba a suceder, algo importante pero si era algo negativo o positivo, eso no lo sabía. Ese algo la quería a ella sola en aquel lugar y en aquel momento, y ella pronto sabría por qué.   
  
De pronto halló una pared, gris hecha de piedra. La tocó, sintió las hendiduras, la fría piedra bajo sus dedos. Y vio que decía algo. Era esa escritura que ella conocía de la escuela, la llamaban romanji. "Die Wahrheit ist ein Pfeil der dich quälen kann," leyó en voz alta sin saber lo que estaba diciendo. Se dio vuelta sin razón y se vio a sí misma.  
  
No se movió. La otra habló. "Soy la voz de la verdad," dijo, "y yo sé lo que tu, Kagome, ignoras deliberadamente. Tu sabes que Inu Yasha es un niño, ¿no es cierto? Que no tiene madurez y que por eso no sabe que hacer, y lo ignoras, porque te sientes abandonada cuando vez como él ama a Kikyo." Kagome no respondió, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, en parte por la rabia y en parte por la vergüenza. Ella sabía eso, sabía que se sentía celosa, y que por eso no tenía consideración con el pobre hanyou.  
  
"Hay mas," siguió su reflejo, determinado a herir a Kagome, "tu a veces te sientes demasiado buena para corresponder los sentimientos de Miroku, y ese ego, fruto de ser querida por todos, te aprisiona. Eres presa de ese sentimiento de superioridad. Higurashi Kagome es una egocéntrica, celosa de una mujer muerta por un hombre que nunca la mirará!"  
  
"¡Silencio!" Gritó Kagome al tiempo que la figura desaparecía y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Se sentía muy importante para salir con Miroku? Ella nunca saldría con alguien que se le proponía a cualquier chica linda que viera... porque entonces no sería la mejor delante de sus ojos, sólo sería una más, una al azar, y ella era muy importante para eso... Era cierto, todo era cierto. Y eso dolía. Se dio vuelta y le pegó a la pared hasta que sus puños sangraron. Ella era un ser detestable. Se odiaba.  
  
De pronto las palabras cambiaron.  
  
"Aber es gibt nicht nur eine Wahrheit," leyó nuevamente sin entender. Trató de limpiarse un poco las heridas cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Reconoció esa cara.  
  
"Soy la voz de la verdad y he venido a consolarte," dijo la figura de Kikyo delante de ella, "tu también eres una niña y no sabes como tratar a las personas. Es natural que sientas celos ya que siempre viviste rodeada de amor y no puedes soportar que te lo quiten. No te preocupes Kagome, Inu Yasha te quiere, aunque sea difícil admitirlo tú y Kikyo son la misma persona, sólo que ella fue moldeada por el dolor de la traición mientras que tú lo fuiste por el amor. Tu le enseñaste a Inu Yasha más de lo que crees y él algún día será un hombre, ábrele tu corazón y él lo aceptará. Si te sientes demasiado importante para corresponder a Miroku trata de ver su lado positivo y admíralo como persona, tu sabes que vale mucho aunque no estés hecha para él, ¿no es cierto? La verdad tiene muchas caras, Kagome, no dejes que ninguna te lastime, nunca mas..." Kagome miró a Kikyo con los ojos aún húmedos hasta que se desvaneció. Todo lo que habían dicho... ambas aclamaban ser la verdad. Ella necesitaba pensar. Se sentó contra el muro y lloró todos sus sentimientos no correspondidos, su furia hacia sí misma y hacia Inu Yasha. Y luego de haber llorado con sus heridas abiertas supo que las cosas no podían seguir así, que necesitaba hacer algo.   
  
Y corrió sin volver a mirar atrás ni por un segundo, siguiendo un rastro invisible trazado por sus sentimientos. Allí los encontró.  
  
"Miroku-sama," dijo formal y se inclinó hasta casi tocas la frente con el suelo, " lamento haberle negado mi amor, lamento haberlo tratado de esa manera, aún soy una niña y mi corazón pertenece a otra persona." Todos se quedaron helados frente al cambio radical presenciado en la personalidad de la joven.  
  
"K-kagome... te sientes bien... ¿estuviste llorando? Estás sangrando..." dijo Sango aún perpleja. Miroku sólo miraba.  
  
"Estoy bien," la sonrisa de Kagome aún llena de lágrimas era cálida.  
  
"Inu Yasha," dijo de repente dándose vuela con una expresión seria.  
  
"¿Eeh?" Preguntó el más confundido que los demás.  
  
"Yo..." empezó ella y las mejillas del hanyou se tiñeron de un color rosado, casi rojo. Ella no había dicho nada pero él lo sentía. Y no sabía qué hacer. Le tapó la boca con un dedo y con una expresión tierna dijo, "está bien" y eso fue suficiente para que ambos entendieran. No hicieron falta besos ni caricias, con una simple mirada tierna ambos volcaron sus sentimientos.  
  
Sango y Miroku se sonrieron mutuamente. Shippou seguía sin saber qué estaba pasando pero no preguntó. Era mejor no romper el encanto.  
  
"Te haré un vendaje y curaré tus heridas," dijo Inu Yasha y Kagome sonrió. Él se encargaría de curar las heridas producidas por la verdad. Y ya no importaba el dolor ya que tenía a alguien que lo curaría. 


End file.
